The Pendulum Begins to Swing Forward
Infinite time stopped beating it's heart, and humans burnt away without making any noise. Not one person notices as the world becomes dislocated and is covered in the flames of heaven... Japan, 500 years from the modern times. It is the age of the samurai, and of war. Known, as the Feudal Era. Demons and Humans coexist in this world, always at odds with eachother. One such demon, known as Seireitou Kawahiru, is a prime example of this. A demon that was banished by that of humans, and feared by other demons. However, through similar desires, he met Setsuna Miyazaki; a human miko who plans to collect the Shikon Jewel in order to purify it. Our story begins here. "Hmm... Seireitou..." muttered Setsuna. Seireitou turned, slightly annoyed at her tone, "What now?" he asked. "When will we reach Kasasagi Town? I wanna get into a bed." she begrudged. Seireitou sighed, and knelt down, "Fine, I'll hurry it up. Get on my back." he stated. Setsuna hung onto Seireitou, as he ran forward at top speed. Within a half-hour of running, they had arrived in the busy town of Kasasagi. Josho Adashino slowly flew over the town. As he curved about, he saw a glint of light on the ground, shining like crystal. Could it be a shard of the Shikon Jewel? He touched down in an alleyway swiftly, hiding his wings before walking out into the town. He examined the area, and found that it had been only a piece of glass. However, he decided to look around, walking down the street leisurely. Seireitou's nose began to twitch, "A demon...!" he said, chasing after the scent. Setsuna, however, was more interested in finding an inn. Seireitou's sense of smell led him to the alley, where he confronted a strange demon with wings. He drew his sword, "Who the hell are you?" "I... am Josho Adashino!" the Yokai intoned, beating the air with his wings to keep Seireitou at a distance. "And you?" He asked, noting a second figure behind Seireitou. Seireitou smirked, "I am Lord Seireitou, Warlord of the Northern Lands. And... I assume by your confidence level, you possess a Shikon jewel fragment. Hand it over." he commanded. "A fragment of the great Four Souls Jewel? Not I!" Josho said. " Though, I do well enough without." He grinned at Seireitou. "That said, I would not mind obtaining one. I now suggest you follow your own advice, and surrender yours to me." "The hell I will." he retorted, as he swung his blade in a linear fashion, "Dragon Twister!" he roared, sending off a powerful twister-like attack with a dark energy center straight for Josho. "The legendary So'unga... Impressive." Josho's voice said as the attack hit him full on. However, when it cleared, he stood still, albeit roughed up a little. His own sword was out, and changing back to steel from shadow, as his body changed back to its normal texture from that of a mountain range. He spread his wings and raised his arms, causing Seireitou's shadow to seemingly erupt, striking at its owner. "What..?!" as he jumped up, cutting the shadow away. He used the momentum, and the buildings around the alley to charge forward at Josho, attempting to cut his head clean off. His speed is impressive, to dodge that which tails him constantly... Josho relinquished his grip on Seireitou's shadow, raising his blade and blocking the blow, while aiming a knee for Seireitou's stomach. Seireitou used his free hand to grasp his other blade, only drawing it far enough for Josho to end up kneeing straight into the blade; resulting in his leg being cut up. Seireitou used this chance and fired a dragon twister from close range, at the attempt to end the fight. The twister devastated the area, leaving rubble when it cleared. Josho reappeared shortly after, his Shishin ability having been activated when he was first caught, allowing him to escape most of the damage, but not all, by fading from existence temporarily. Feeling the dip in his power, he began exerting his remaining Yoki quickly. "Fukoyagi!" he cried, beginning to decay his opponents, and poisoning them, by infecting their Yoki. Category:Thepantheon